


It's Always The Quiet Ones

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's thoughts about his and Ianto's sex life</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It's Always The Quiet Ones  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Owen's thoughts about his and Ianto's sex life  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #13 dinner  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They have somewhat of a role reversal during sex. Owen gets quieter, focused on Ianto's touch and his own arousal or on making Ianto feel good. Ianto gets louder describing in detail the things he's doing or is going to do. Owen would laugh sometimes if it weren't so much of a turn on. He's used to having dinner with Ianto and having the subject suddenly switch from telly or sports to sex. Ianto makes a display of slowly eating whatever he has and tells Owen how slowly he's going to suck his cock or how he wants Owen to fuck him. He swears that Ianto does the shopping based on how phallic the food looks. He always manages to make it look sexy too apart from that one time with the jumbo sausages when Owen's medical skill had been needed.

He used to think Ianto was so prim and proper. Sure he'd been shagging Jack but being bisexual wasn't the same as being filthy which Ianto definitely is. The first time, kneeling on Ianto's bed as Ianto pushed into him telling him how fucking tight he was and how he'd watched Owen at work wanting to fuck him over the arm of the battered couch at the hub Owen had been pleasantly surprised. That first time wasn't perfect, the combination of Ianto's words, the hand on his cock and the fingernail scraping his nipple had caused him to come far too soon. Owen didn't mind because Ianto had kissed him and whispered, "I win." Owen hadn't realised it was a competition but hadn't felt that bad about losing. After all it was hard to feel like a loser when the consolation prize was a fantastic orgasm and getting to spend the night in Ianto's bed.


End file.
